AC.1 GOALS AND OBJECTIVES The goal of the Administrative Core is to provide the financial and administrative infrastructure to the Program of research projects. The core maintains an organization that coordinates and integrates the three projects and cores, facilitates multidisciplinary activity, and creates and promotes new cutting-edge research opportunities.